


Intransigence

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon - Manga, Conflict of Interests, Conversations, Doubt, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Mission Related, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, One Shot, Revenge, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Trust Issues, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It feels pointless, doesn’t it, this whole mission?” Set during the Succession arc.
Relationships: Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 8





	Intransigence

"It feels pointless, doesn't it, this whole mission?" Shizuku said aloud, as she and Machi sat in the hallway of the ship, biding time until the last possible moment. It was just the two of them, as the remaining members of the Phantom Troupe were scattered through the gigantic vessel.

"Shizuku, you know better," was Machi's thin, simple response. She watched the other woman touch her curled fingers that were gripping tightly on her holster of threads.

Shizuku lifted her other hand to brush her warm knuckles across Machi's cheekbone, leaning mere inches away from their mouths. Machi didn't flinch, not even scowl at Shizuku's touch. It felt nice, honestly.

"Do we...?" Shizuku asked gently.

"No." Machi answered. Their voices couldn't be too loud as to heed any unwanted guests, but their ears picked up incoming footsteps, just down the hallway.

Shizuku blinked, and readjusted Blinky, at the ready to strike.

"What we're doing, it's not in vain, you know that." Machi whispered urgently, pulling her Nen threads tight, ready to pounce.

"I'm aware," said Shizuku, nodding, and holding Blinky steady, as they both waited for the time to attack.


End file.
